La peor Decisión
by moonlight-Li
Summary: Era lo mejor que se me habia ocurrido, una relacion abierta con Sakura, era libre de algun problema con sentimientos, una magnifica idea.. si lo era.. porque me di cuenta que queria algo mas con ella, y ella?... deberia ella saberlo?... te fallé Sakura.
1. Complicado

**__****Disclaimer**: CCS no me pertenece, son creación de las Clamp. Lo que escribo, son cosas producto de mi imaginación o locuras temporales, con la ayuda y participacion de mis personajes de anime favoritos; lo hago sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de entretener a quien lo lea, gracias por eso n,n'… espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado n.n

**

* * *

**

**La Peor Decisión**

-Shaoran- escucho un leve susurro; una voz de Ángel que me llama y se siente tan bien, la calidez que desprende su cuerpo; me gustaría quedarme así por siempre con ella entre mis brazos y sabiendo que solo es mía; pero eso o mejor dicho sentirla así seria algo como una misión imposible. Se preguntaran por que... pero ella es muy diferente a todas las demás mujeres que he conocido en mi vida, y créanme que cuando les digo muchas realmente son muchas, porque una mujer normal buscaría atraparme con una relación que yo vería sin sentido, ella _Mi Sakura_ rehúye cualquier compromiso sentimental. La risita juguetona escapada sus labios para luego volver a llamarme

-Vamos Shaoran se supone que la dormilona aquí soy yo, se que estas despierto no te hagas el loco- suelto un suspiro de frustración, si frustración, así me sentía cada vez que ella tenia que regresar a su apartamento.

-Déjame dormir otro rato Sakuraa- solté como niño que lo despiertan para ir a la escuela la verdad que odiaba el momento en el que ella se marchaba, lo hacia con todas mis fuerzas pero no podía decir nada para que se quedara, decirle que la quería solo para mi, seria como tirarme de la torre de Tokio y estar seguro que iba a morir, porque estaba seguro que ella no quería nada comprometedor, por lo mucho que había sufrido con el imbécil ese que la convirtió en lo que es ahora; aunque he de decir que ella vuelve a ser como era, solo conmigo, solo por momento, pero la tenia como antes, como era ella en realidad _Mi dulce Sakura_.

-Vamos deja de ser perezoso y suéltamee- dijo riendo y es que la tenia estrechada entre mis brazos para estar seguro que no se iría sin darme cuenta como había pasado las primeras veces, y la soltaría se que si, por mucho que mi corazón duela cada vez que ella cruza la puerta de mi apartamento

-Vamos Sakura que te cuesta, quédate hoy _por favor_- lo ultimo lo dije bajito ella sabe que no digo por "favor" seguido a menos que según ella algo me pase; claro que algo me pasa me pone loco saber que la amo como nunca he amado a alguien y sin embargo no puedo hablar, no por perder mi amistad o relación con ella, sino porque ambos acordamos no querer ningún compromiso, solo estar con alguien especial y compartir cosas con personas confiables y sin complicaciones; como lo es ella para mi, y pues supongo dada las circunstancias lo soy yo para ella no?, nada relacionado con sentimentalismos; de esos que solo llegan al momento de romper relaciones y dejar vacios dolorosos cuando todo termina, si eso era lo que se supone que no me pasaría porque yo no mezclaba la diversión o al menos, no las relaciones, porque no buscaba nada serio con los sentimientos, y hasta hace uno meses me doy cuenta que con ella mis sentimientos siempre estuvieron presentes, tenia que ser ella_, siempre ella_.

Suspiró y se acomodo en mis brazos

-¿Que te pasa? Te he notado algo ausente desde hace unos días y también cuando hablo contigo Shao, ¿que tienes? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre ¿verdad?- y claro que lo sabia pero no podía decirle que lo que me abrumaba era saber que ella estaba saliendo con Yue Hiraguizawa, o con cualquier otro imbécil, pero en especial el, a pesar que habíamos discutido los puntos y cada quien podía si quería salir con quien se le diera la gana; y claro que ella puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con quien ella quiera por eso se llama una relación abierta.

Sin duda la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, si, decirle, _sabes que Saku no nos compliquemos si? Tengamos una relación sin complicaciones, sin sentimentalismos que nos lastimen al final. Si las cosas no funcionan todo va a estar bien ya que ninguno quiere estar solo, pero tampoco comprometido_. Si, las palabras mas inteligentemente estúpidas que le pude haber dicho, lo peor es que le pareció de maravilla, claro eso digo ahora, antes fue una magnifica idea.

-No me pasa nada son pura ideas tuyas Sakura- dije algo ausente, la verdad que aun no me trago la furia que sentí cuando la vi en el café del centro comercial el mes pasado

-Solo que no quiero estar solo, y sabes que la única persona que no me molesta que este en mi espacio personal- le dije con algo de diversión en la voz y apretándola mas hacia mi, ella sabia a que me refería con eso; y sin mas me dejo ir un golpazo en el brazo por estarle soltando cosas con doble sentido

-Claro lobito, se que soy la única en tu vida, la única que tiene la llave de tu apartamento, tal vez- me soltó así de repente riéndose y la verdad que hace 4 meses realmente ella era la única, la única que quería estuviera en mi vida, la única a la que quería abrazar, besar, acariciar.

A nadie más se me antojaba decirle algún cumplido como se me salían de la boca con ella, aun sin mi consentimiento.

-Sabes que si me necesitas me voy a quedar a tu lado, solo déjame le hablo a Yue, es que había quedado de ir a almorzar con él- me dijo sonrojándose, y la verdad que el tipo se miraba serio y con buenas intensiones pero ella sabia que por alguna razón que yo no le había dicho el no me agradaba, sin contar que ella tampoco quería ningún tipo de complicación en el ámbito sentimental y claro como me va a gradar si me esta quitando tiempo con mi princesa, tanto que me causo una alegría enorme saber que ella lo dejaría por mi.

-Hable con tu madre Shao- dijo luego de haber cancelado con el tal Yue… pero… ¿hablo con mamá?... ¿de que?

-Ah si?- dije con la intensión de que no supiera que realmente me estresara que hablara con mi madre, al menos había sido con ella y no con Meiling, odiosa exasperante, pero aun así es una persona muy especial para mi, mi prima favorita y la única que sabe que con Sakura mantengo una relación de mas de amigos, sin contar que también sabe que siento algo mas que solo cariño y confianza hacia ella, la verdad que no se quien mas puede estar enterado, Sakura puede ser realmente hermética con la cosas importante para ella, y que no quiere que alguien interfiera o le quite la seguridad que siente sobre algo y a veces llega a ser muy terca le gusta que yo hable sin parar pero cuando llega su turno ella no dice ni pio, y eso exaspera saben? Porque… arrg! ni yo se… porque solo se que su silencio me fastidia, porque temo estar dejando de conocerla, no... la verdad, me aterra que eso llegue a suceder.

-Sip, me dijo… o mejor dicho me dio una queja tuya… ¡pero que malo eres con tu madre Shaoran Li!- me dijo molestándome y es que tenia la leve sospecha del porque mi Madre se había quejado con ella, siempre era la misma amenaza que me hacia cuando le contestaba que no podría ir a China de visita porque estaba "ocupado", entonces ella siempre soltaba que le diría a la pequeña Sakura que yo me había portado mal con ella y que era un hijo desnaturalizado por no querer visitarla, era todo un espectáculo verla en sus dramas, pero yo era inmune a ellos, sobra decir que Sakura estima muchísimo a mi Madre, ella perdió a suya cuando tenia 3 años y ve a mi madre como la súper mamá.

-A ver y que queja te dieron de mi esta vez? sabes que soy inofensivo Saku-chan- sabia que no me creía nada de lo que le dije ni por usar mi faceta de inocente. Bufo como niña incrédula, es divertido verla asi.

- Bien sabes que fue lo que le hiciste esta vez, ella te llamo para recordarte asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de Faren y le dices que no puedes ir por mucho trabajo?, ambos sabemos que no te gusta estar con ellas Shao, pero no pierdas la oportunidad de estar con ella ahora que la tienes aun en la tierra- y lo que dijo ha sido la vez que mas fuerte he sentido que me ha regañado y eso sin gritarme pero las palabras que usa hacen que me sienta triste y como un malagradecido con mi familia, pero se que ella para esa fiesta no puede asistir por mas que lo desee, y eso sin sumarle el hecho que soy prácticamente acosado por las solteras de china y amigas de mis hermanas y primas, Sakura actúa como repelente, y es porque saben que no tengo mas ojos que para ella... o al menos a eso jugamos, además porque quiere como loca a toda mi familia.

-Sabes que me aburro y además voy a estar solo no me regañes por eso, voy a quedar indefenso ante todas esas aves de rapiña Sakura- me acerque a ella y le di un beso en el hombro, su aroma me enloquecía y me transportaba a un lugar fuera del planeta, me hacia volar y me embobaba, abrí los ojos aun estando en esa posición y me le quede viendo, ella se veía ausente y sentí que se estremeció cuando la bese algo extraño en ella

-En que piensas?- y ella dio un saltito, me dio risa ella no acostumbraba a perderse en su cabecita, al menos no desde que el, ehh… animal?... pedazo de mm… Arrg… no se… el tal Ryu la había dejado.

-No me pasa nada, o mejor dicho, si me pasa algo o es mas me preocupa- y se volteo a verme con esos perfectos ojitos verde esmeralda con algo de ámbar que yo tanto amaba en silencio.

-¿Que te ocurre?... Ves luego dices que yo no comparto mis preocupaciones pero eres tu la que no me cuenta nada de lo que ronda por tu cabecita, ahora resultas ser muy impredecible-le dije algo preocupado y es que en ocasiones yo creía que iba a reaccionar de cierta forma y reaccionaba totalmente diferente; ella seriamente había cambiado desde ese año y lo peor es que no pude estar a su lado, por los estudios de posgrado que hice en Inglaterra.

Porque aunque fuéramos amigos de toda la vida y nos preocupábamos el uno del otro, siento que le falle en ese momento y todos perdimos un tesoro magnifico, una piedra preciosa, que en un punto de su belleza había perdido el brillo que la caracterizaba, _Perdimos a la transparente, dulce, alegre y confiada Sakura_.

-No digas eso Shao eres la persona que mas me conoce, aun contando a Tomoyo, sabes que las cosas con ella no están de lujo como antes; pero lo que te iba a decir es que me preocupas, en serio, y no me quedes viendo con esos ojitos de yo no hice nada-Me perdieron sus palabras… ahora ¿Que había hecho?

-Porque bien sabes que no estas comiendo o durmiendo como debes; me has enviado mensajes al celular a las 2 de la mañana Shaoran- se notaba algo molesta la verdad

-Y se que estas puntual en el trabajo a las 7, sin contar que Meiling me ha dicho que a veces no comes en el almuerzo, se que no puedo estar en todos momentos contigo au…..- y no la pude seguir escuchando ella callo de repente como si temiera decir algo que no debía, y todo lo que había dicho era cierto los mensajes, las llamadas, y el no comer, pero todo era por su culpa, por su negativa y seguro rechazo a mis sentimientos a mi amor por ella si se los dijera y el constante pensar de si decirle o no lo que pasaba conmigo y que la involucraba directamente a ella.

Pero estaba también el hecho que se estaba aislando del las personas que la queremos.

-Dime y ahora porque no están de lujo las cosas entre Tomoyo y tu?- Le dije abrazándola y dándole un beso en la coronilla, así cambiar el tema, o al menos desviarlo hacia ella; le llevaba como 15cm de altura pero era encantadoramente perfecta, piernas bien formadas y una cinturita; bueno todo en su lugar con el tamaño apropiado, y eso me encantaba de ella sin contar que su personalidad era deslumbrante y fresca, cuando se salía de la muralla que había construido a su alrededor, de lo contrario, ella era fría y distante, hermética y en algunas ocasiones solitaria, solo estaba para el trabajo, la carrera y sus únicos amigos como ella nos decía, Tomoyo, Eriol y yo aunque como van las cosas no tardo en ser solo yo.

-… ya sabes los mismos reclamos de siempre, de que ya no salimos o hablamos como antes, que no soy la misma, que siente que ya no cuenta conmigo; sabes que me molesta que me diga eso y mas cuando yo me canse de ser la que hacia todo, todo el tiempo… ¡por favor!...- me pidió y suspiro

-No me cambies el tema si?- y la verdad que me agarro en curva, porque ahora me cuesta convencerla de salir de temas que la verdad no nos convienen

-Dime que tienes y porque estas de esa manera?, tienes algún problema?- ella en realidad debería saberlo? Nos convenía a ambos que yo abriera mi boca y soltara todo lo que me he tragado en estos meses? Seria realmente saludable?, la verdad no quiero arriesgarme a perderla por algo sin sentido, se que puedo soportar tenerla a mi lado aun sabiendo que ella no sabe que la amo.

-¿Porque no me crees? la verdad no es nada, ya sabes los mismos problemas- le dije intentando sonar despreocupado

-El estrés del trabajo, ¿que tiene de malo que yo quiera estar contigo? ¿Y compartir más de una noche a la semana? O que quiera saludarte y saber como estas? Que tiene de malo que se me vaya el tiempo cuando estoy trabajando y se me ocurra enviarte un mensaje o llamarte y desearte buenas noches Sakura?- a esta altura siento que metí un poco la pata, y porque? Por el hecho de hacerla conocedora o al menos dejar a la vista cosas sospechosas como el que pienso en ella aun cuando estoy trabajando, y es aquí cuando cruzo los dedos y pido a los Dioses _piedad, que ella no lo halla notado._

La vi sonreír y casi un sonrojo, cerro sus ojos un momento luego se acerco y puso su delicada mano en mi mejilla, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, otro error de mi parte, pero es que me era imposible parecer de piedra ante una pequeña caricia que ella me hiciera sin que no hubiera de por medio solo besos y el momento de pasión, sentí que fue con ternura y dulzura de su parte, eran cositas tan pequeñas como esas que hacían que sintiera a la antigua Sakura.

-Sabes que no me molesta que me llames o que me escribas sea la hora que sea, ¿verdad?- y la mire a los ojos, y me inquieto el hecho de que no fuera eso lo que le molestara y también alivio de saber que no había notado nada.

-¿Entonces?- le pregunte algo tímido, sentí como mi estomago se contraía como cuando te embarga aquella emoción tan peculiar que sientes porque algo te gusta demasiado y la corrientilla eléctrica que su contacto me provocaba; realmente la amo con todo mi ser, suspire cuando ella retiro su mano.

-Me preocupa tu salud Shaoran- dijo con la voz que denotaba preocupación, y no podría estar mas acertada en preocuparse si cuando ella no estaba a mi alrededor sentía que me enfermaba, por suerte Madre aun no sabia nada de eso, al menos el trabajo lo estaba cumpliendo sin ningún problema y hasta cierto punto me distraía de Sakura.

-¡Ya se!- exclamo con su energía y eso me alegro el saber que en estos momentos estaba disfrutando el espacio con _Mi Sakura_, no voy a negar que me exalto el gritillo de emoción de ella, como dije antes me cuenta saber que va a pasar con ella al segundo siguiente.

-Voy a prepararte el desayuno - me dijo emocionada, hace tiempo que no desayunamos juntos, y se sentía increíblemente bien, tanto que me la imagine siendo mi esposa, en nuestro hogar, una mañana común y corriente...

Algo que sin duda no podía tener y lo mejor era dejar de pensar en cosas que jamás pasarían, que nunca tendría, al menos no con ese titulo, y me dirán cobarde y masoquista, pero estoy seguro que la perdería, porque ella me aseguro que jamás cruzaríamos la línea, y aunque cumplo mis promesas esta vez le falle a ella y me falle a mi mismo, caí en los encantos de su compañía, su presencia, su sonrisa, sus ojos y sus caricias _toda ella_

-Dime ¿que quieres desayunar?- lo medite un poco pero la verdad no me importaba que me diera de comer siempre y cuando fuera preparado por ella y lo comiera junto a ella...

-Sabes que lo que quieras esta bien para mi- le dije con una sonrisa, ella hizo un puchero; a veces era tan infantil...

-Sabes que me molesta cuando me dices cualquier cosa, por algo te pregunto no?... Que te cuesta decidirte y ¡ya! Te lo preparo ¡listooo!- me dijo toda molesta, pero que no lo estaba realmente, se que no le gusta que le den a elegir a ella, odia hacerlo mas bien, pero no puedo evitar el hecho de molestarla de vez en cuando, así evito que sospeche de mi comportamiento.

-Ok esta bien ¿Te parce mucho trabajo un desayuno tradicional japonés?...- me reí en mi interior la cara de Sakura en este momento no tiene precio le dio un pequeño tic en su ojo, como cuando te cuentan algo un tanto difícil

-... o te parce mejor uno occidental?- la vi relajarse y es que se le daba mas rápido eso que la comida japonesa y si lo vemos de un punto mas objetivo es mas sencillo preparar el desayuno occidental no? Porque el tradicional va de su tazón de arroz cocido, algo frito, algo medio crudo, sopa de miso y algo cocido a fuego lento, sin duda algo muy tardado como para prepararlo si tienes hambre.

-El occidental me parce mas conveniente- dijo mientras buscaba las cosas en el refrigerador...

-¿Te ayudo en algo? Le consulte solo por si acaso al final siempre dice que no, le gusta hacer todo a ella sola y hace sus desastres por pura torpeza...

- Nop…. Así estoy bien gracias! Esto es rapidísimo- sonríe, suspiro,_ Sakura tendré alguna oportunidad de ser algo mas que "tu amigo con beneficios"..._

-Saku pero no creo que lo que discutiste con Tomoyo sea tan fuerte como para decir que las cosas no están de lujo… algo mas paso y no me lo ocultes ¿quieres?- Dije recordando su comentario de Tomoyo y sip soy de lo mas hipócrita pidiéndole que sea trasparente cuando yo no le cuento nada

-Bueno si.. Tienes razón no fue por eso… lo que pasa es que me dijo que como era posible que no me decidiera a darle el si a Yue si el esta perfecto para mi- trague pesado creo que lo que siguiera de aquí en adelante no me iba a agradar del todo..

-Y que le dijiste?- le solté con diversión, fingida diversión porque me moría de la incertidumbre y de la rabia, y que tal si me la quitaba del todo?

-Que si… que estaba perfecto… que si me gusta y me atrae su poquito, pero que yo no creo en eso del amor y sus cursilerías, que no estoy interesada en nadie, que soltera estoy bien, cero complicaciones en mi vida- ven lo dije, como puedo tener esperanzas o animo de decirle lo que siento si ella lo recuerda inconscientemente cada momento.

Que no le interesa nadie, que no quiere nada con nadie que sea compromiso sentimental.

Pasamos el día juntos, tranquilo, hablando de trivialidades, recordando nuestra infancia, estábamos en el parque viendo como unos niños jugaban, ambos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, a simple vista y quien de nuestros amigos nos vieran, no notarían nada extraño, Sakura y yo, siempre fuimos muy unidos, mi madre y mis hermanas, incluso el Padre de Sakura, daban por hecho que ambos terminaríamos juntos, quien diría que algunos años de ausencia de mi parte, nos jugara muy mala pasada, así que por la forma en como ella esta sentada entre mis piernas, mientras yo estaba recostado en un árbol, no se veía del todo extraño, bueno, para las demás personas nos veíamos como una pareja, _Desearía que lo fuéramos para todo el mundo_ aunque era un secreto, suspire, así que por el día de hoy, todo marchaba de las mil maravillas.

-¿Que te ocurre?- _que_ _Te Amo_, su voz me saco del mundo de ilusiones en el que estaba, mientras me imaginaba diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, y proponiéndole, ser parte de mi vida hasta el final de mis días o ser yo parte de los de ella, hasta el final de los suyos...

-Nada… solo estaba pensando en lo que dijo mi madre- _Mentiroso _me dijo mi subconsciente, quise patearlo, pero no se vería bien golpearte a ti mismo...

-¿Que te dijo?- Sakura no preguntes, no quiero decirte nada, _peligra mucho lo que tenemos..._

_-_Sabes… sigue… insistiendo… sobre que debería sentar cabeza- dije con tristeza, porque sabia que siento de esa manera, ella misma se pondría en la tarea de encontrarme alguien digno, _Pero solo te quiero a ti_, y se alejaría… no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir, a salir de su vida, dejar de tener el privilegio de acariciar su rostro cuando aun esta dormida, besarla esporádicamente, o simplemente abrazarla tan fuerte como si quisiera que me traspasara y se quedara así siempre.

-mmmm… ya veo… y tu… que piensas- No lo soporte... no la vi... no quería... tampoco quería escuchar de ella esas horribles palabras que seguramente me estrujaría el corazón, la bese, la bese como nunca lo había hecho, con ansiedad, dolor, una petición silenciosa donde ella me diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que el amor no era tan malo, que podíamos superar su dolor juntos, que no me dejara, que me permitiera ser su compañero de toda la vida, no solo ante nuestros ojos, sino ante los ojos de todo el mundo, un beso profundo, cálido, lleno del amor que le escondía, un beso tan potente que me hizo temblar y por poco derramar lagrimas de pura emoción.

Al finalizar el beso, junte mi frente a la suya, no quise abrir los ojos y ver los suyos donde seguramente encontraría un pregunta del porque mi actitud porque indudablemente lo haría , estamos en un parque y no era el lugar, ósea, a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba dar espectáculos, solíamos ser tan tímidos con nuestros sentimientos, _cobarde dirás_, sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla una vez mas, _¿Que demonios debo hacer?_ . Me sentía en serio muy frustrado.

La escuche suspirar, y su mirada cambio, se esta escondiendo de mi, no se como lo se, peor lo se, además no tenia porque hacerlo, no conmigo, yo esta dispuesto a desnudar mi alma por ella, siempre lo había hecho, le alejo lo suficiente como para hablar como dos personas normales, cero romanticismo, como si fuéramos solamente amigos, o algún socio de la empresa

-Ya tienes a alguien en mente- pregunto de manera distraída, claro que tenia a alguien en mente...

-Si lo que te preocupa es lo que hay entre nosotros… sabes que no es problema…- callo súbitamente, mientras su ceño se fruncía, creo que estaba frente a la Sakura que el mundo conoce...

-Me quiero casar contigo- dije en un susurro y descuido de mi parte, no puedo ser mas idiota ¡Carajo!, el miedo me ataca, porque prácticamente le estoy pidiendo un compromiso, sus ojos se abren a mas no poder y puedo ver un pequeño sonrojo, me apresure a desmentir lo que había dicho, lo que menos quería era que ella se alejara, o saliera corriendo del puro pánico al compromiso.

Me reí nerviosamente, mientras le revolvía el cabello, como cuando estábamos pequeños y le hacia una broma

-Ya sabes que es broma, no creo que alguna vez alguien logre convencerme de tal suicidio, seremos eternos solteros ¿te parece?- dije viendo a los niños, porque si la miraba seguramente no podría haber dicho nada de eso, no vi su reacción, hable con el tono mas natural que tenia, la oí suspira y luego sentí un golpe en el pecho...

-No seas tonto Shaoran Li… me asustaste… sabes que las peticiones tan a la ligera me aterran… promete que… siempre estaremos juntos- no lo dude ni un segundo, esa promesa embarga muchas posibilidades, aunque no logro comprender su tono, pero mientras me permitiera estar en su mundo, lo haría gustoso, la tome de la barbilla y le di un beso pequeño, tibio, dulce, como los que ella suele darme

-Lo prometo… sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí… ya sabes… promete tu… que siempre serás mía- lo dije en tono de burla, pero lo decía en serio, estaba jugando sucio, o me estaba engañando pero ella no lo sabría, ella rio, y me dio otro beso, hoy había sido el mejor de nuestros dias, y esperaba que ella llegara a sentir por mi la mitad de lo que yo sentía por ella

-Claro, hasta que uno de los dos muera… Te quiero Shaoran- la abrase fuerte a mí, _Yo te amo Sakura, lo hare hasta que muera..._

_-_También te quiero- le dije en su oído, el clima se estaba poniendo algo frio luego de que las ultimas luces anaranjadas y rosadas del atardecer se convirtieran en azules y moradas, así que decidimos volver al apartamento, esperaba algún día que ella permitiera formalizar nuestra relación, pero hasta que ese día llegara, iba a estar con ella, siendo lo que me permitiera, aunque doliera mi corazón cada vez que conocía y salía con alguien nuevo, o cuando hablaba de alguien que medianamente le interesaba, pero estaría con ella, ante todo, y sobre todo, y la seguiría amando aunque ella no lo supiera.

Mi peor decisión después de todo fue no decirle que la amo.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

N/A: gracias por leerlo... y espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado... n.n


	2. Malos entendidos, malas decisiones

**Disclaimer:CCS no me pertenece, son creación de las Clamp. Lo que escribo, son cosas producto de mi imaginación o locuras temporales, con la ayuda y participación de mis personajes de anime favoritos; lo hago sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de entretener a quien lo lea, gracias por eso n,n'… espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado n.n**

**

* * *

****La Decisión de ella**

La noche de ayer había sido especial, o al menos eso había sido para mi, se que he cambiado y ya no soy confiada en cuanto a las demás personas, hasta el momento, la única persona que no me ha fallado, saltando a mi familia, es el joven que tengo a mi lado, y no, no crean que es mi esposo o mi prometido, en realidad si tenemos una relación pero no es nada "serio", la verdad me gustaría que las cosas cambiaran, desperté mágicamente antes que el, generalmente yo era la que la que mas dormía de los dos, pero, cuando estaba con el, luego de despertar y observar su rostro un momento, donde lo podía ver mas relajado, mas tranquilo, como un angelito durmiendo, me daba cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo esta mal, estaba dejando que su rostro me hipnotizara y se suponía que esta relación no incluía sentimientos de amor, jamás iba a recibir de el un "_Te amo_ o _nunca me dejes"_, porque ambos lo habíamos acordado.

En los comienzos de esta relación lograba irme sin que se diera cuenta, así no vería en sus ojos, la vergüenza o la timidez por haber compartido su cama con la mejor amiga de su infancia, esa que lo había amado siempre aunque él no lo supiera; desde la preparatoria, pero yo sabia que el no me veía de esa manera, éramos muy unidos si, pero… para el era su niña bonita, la única mujer que el nunca dejaría de ver, por saber que… coexistíamos algo así como hermanos, decidí olvidarlo, tratar de conocer nuevas personas, enamorarme de alguien que si me amara, al menos de la manera como yo lo haría, pero de un tiempo acá, extrañamente despertaba entre sus brazos, así que al menor movimiento el despertaba y a veces desayunábamos, otras solo nos decíamos "buenos días" y cada quien salía, o para su trabajo, u otra cosa, y para variar, noten mi sarcasmo no me podía ir sin despedirme, no hoy.

-Shaoran- le digo suave… normalmente el abre los ojos con mi primer llamado… pero esta vez… solo siento como se me pega mas… y me acerca mas a su cuerpo… Dioses… cada vez que el hace eso mi corazón bombea de forma alocada… y mi mente engañosa me hace pensar que el tal vez siente lo mismo… es la única explicación que encuentro para que no me quiera soltar… o me reclame porque me fui sin avisarle... rio por las locuras que pienso y me golpeo mentalmente por ser tan débil.

-Vamos Shaoran se supone que la dormilona aquí soy yo, se que estas despierto no te hagas el loco- le digo a manera de regaño y veo como arruga su linda carita… como cuando te regañan porque te tienes que levantar porque te toca escuela… y vea que yo se lo mucho que se sufre querer seguir en el mundo de los sueños y que esto sea imposible por tus responsabilidades… ¿Qué como se que esta despierto?, pues que no mencione que es muy perceptible con los movimientos… se que esta despierto… Já!

-Déjame dormir otro rato Sakuraa- me reclama como niño pequeño… cosas como estas me hacen amarlo mas aun en contra de mi voluntad… porque ¿Como es posible que alguien de carácter tan serio y frio, cerrado como nadie… pueda ser, una vez lo conoces, tan dulce, tierno y entregado?… me dan ganas de quedarme con el siempre… pero se que ambos tenemos responsabilidades que cumplir; siento como refuerza su agarre… tenia sus brazos rodeando mi cintura… me sentía tan tranquila en ese estado… pero… no estaba bien… "_vamos Sakura no te ilusiones" _me recordó la vocecita de mi conciencia

-Vamos deja de ser perezoso y suéltamee- le reclamo mientras rio y es que a veces el era tan infantil, díganme… como no amarlo si con el me siento completa… y me siento viva, se que cometí un error al dejar que lo nuestro llegara a este punto… creo que no es justo… al menos no para mi corazón que se hace ilusiones… A el seguramente le daría igual.

-Vamos Sakura que te cuesta, quédate hoy _por favor_- lo oí susurra… vamos esto si esta extraño el no es de las personas que piden "_por favor_" últimamente lo notaba mas extraño… en especial desde que se entero que salgo con Yue… y aunque el dice que es en un ámbito muy en serio… con el solamente somos amigos… actualmente para mi desgracia solo tengo ojos para _Shaoran Li_, pero vamos es mejor estar con el aun teniendo un estúpido acuerdo de cero sentimentalismo… a verlo cada mes con una mujer diferente, ¿Cierto?.

Y díganme, egoísta y conformista; ¡no me importa!… pero si apoyando su idea es la única forma de tenerlo a mi lado… aun sabiendo que lo amo… y sin que el lo sepa; pues lo soy y punto, ya que según el no quiero ningún compromiso… pero vamos… ¿Porque razón el querría estar conmigo? ¿Cuál idea?... ahh si ¿No les dije que mantenemos una relación abierta?... pues si eso somos… aunque nadie mas que nosotros dos lo sabe… bueno… Yue lo sabe... y se que el no diría nada.

Suspire y me acomode en sus brazos... se sentía tan bien que _dolía_…

-¿Que te pasa? Te he notado algo ausente desde hace unos días y también cuando hablo contigo Shao, ¿que tienes? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre ¿verdad?- le pregunte curiosa y preocupada porque últimamente su comportamiento me confundía y me dolía… no porque me tratara mal… al contrario me enviaba señales que se que leía de forma incorrecta, lo sentí tensarse… sabrán los Dioses en que piensa… ahora que recuerdo… siempre se pone así cuando me pregunta sobre alguien con quien este saliendo… es ahí cuando me confunden sus reacciones… porque luego me sonríe y no le da importancia… _vamos Sakura… crees que te va a celar… recordemos que nos dijo._

Una vez mas mi conciencia me devuelve a tierra firme y recordé cuando comenzó todo esto… todo porque yo y mi boquita… le dijimos que estaba harta de tanto pretendiente que esperaba que yo me enamorara así como si nada… que a veces me sentía sola porque ninguno me llenaba… _Porque ninguno eres tu…_ pero no quería comprometer los sentimientos de nadie… y ¿Que contesto?

S_abes que Saku no nos compliquemos ¿Si? Tengamos una relación sin complicaciones, sin sentimentalismos que nos lastimen al final. Si las cosas no funcionan todo va a estar bien ya que ninguno quiere estar solo, pero tampoco comprometido_. Si, seguramente el estaba cansado de lo mismo que yo… y mas con las mujercitas que el se llevaba… y yo… encantada… vaya prácticamente las puertas del cielo se me abrieron… me dije que quizás el llegaría a fijarse en mi como mujer… si me arriesgaba a eso… al final… creía yo que el no podría herirme… y mas que todo lo hacia porque sabia que el no era Ryu.

-No me pasa nada son pura ideas tuyas Sakura- me dijo algo ausente, y es que no lograba comprende y la parte lógica de mi cabeza me decía que pusiera mas atención a sus reacciones mas que a sus palabras… que me fijara realmente en su mirada… lo mismo que me decía Yue…

_-"Mira sus ojos cuando te hable… observa sus reacciones cuando lo toques o estés cerca de el… no creo que sean imaginaciones tuyas Sakura… Creo que el también te ama"-_ y yo quería que realmente fuera eso… pero mi corazón herido y la parte negativa e insensible que había llegado a mi ser desde lo de Ryu… me decía que no me ilusionara con castillos de naipes… que eran fantasías y juegos que mi corazón me ponía... estaba segura…_ Él nunca se fijaría en ti._

-Solo que no quiero estar solo, y sabes que eres la única persona que no me molesta que este en mi espacio personal- dijo mientras me acerca mas a el… si será… creo que me hubiera sonrojado de no estar tan pensativa así que lo que hice fue darle un golpe por andar diciendo esas cosas… aunque "no quiero estar solo" ¿Le diría lo mismo a otra persona?… y si esta conmigo solo por no estar solo; _Despierta Sakura esa es la razón. _Y una vez mas me regresan a la tierra así que le dije…

-Claro lobito, se que soy la única en tu vida, la única que tiene la llave de tu apartamento, tal vez- mientras reía… se que era una risa vacía… dolía decir lo que dije… porque sabia que Shaoran seguramente salía con mas chicas… pero yo era la única que tenia llave del apartamento o al menos eso me había dicho… nuevamente lo sentí tensarse… y me seguía comiendo el cerebro pensando en las razones por las cuales lo notaba diferente a los primeros meses de "relación"… quiero ser fuerte y no dejarme confundir con todos sus abrazos, caricias y cumplidos… creo que luego de ellos se avergüenza… no lo se.

-Sabes que si me necesitas me voy a quedar a tu lado- y lo haría sin ningún esfuerzo pero primero tenia que cancelar con alguien.

-Solo déjame le hablo a Yue, es que había quedado de ir a almorzar con él- le comunico algo apenada… porque se que no le agrada aunque no me ha dicho sus razones. Además cuando el me decía que si el era el indicado…. Le recordaba que no quería nada comprometedor… si creo que mis palabras podrían ser de doble filo… pero mi cabeza me hacia pensar que se sentía amenazado… _tonto… si solo tengo ojos para ti._

Le marque a Yue… el sabia que iba a pasar la noche con Shaoran… y me había invitado almorzar… el era algo así como mi confidente… ya que Tomoyo en este caso no servia… necesitaba alguien que me diera consejos de forma objetiva… y ella no me lo daría… y mas porque anda embobada con el hermano de Yue... si sí… Eriol… y aunque somos amigos ahorita estoy molesta por meterle ideas a Tomoyo sobre una pareja entre Yue y yo.

-_Sakura_- escuche al otro lado de la línea y la voz algo expectante de Yue…

-Hola Yue… disculpa que te moleste tan temprano- me disculpe porque se que el se despierta mas tarde… pero presentía que hoy seria un día muy especia con Shaoran.

-_Ya sabes que no es ningún problema… ¿Que paso?_- imagino que por el tono de voz quería detalles… pero al menos por el momento solo le diría una cosa.

-Shaoran me pidió que me quedara con el hoy…así que llamo para cancelar el almuerzo- le dije en tono sencillo pero… que se que estaba algo sonrojada escuche la risita traviesa de Yue… quien no lo conociera se asustaría… pero el era muy lindo y cálido… era uno de mis mejores amigos, aunque algunos pensaran lo contrario.

-_Así que ¿Las cosas van bien?... ¿Ya le dijiste algo?.. ¿Te dijo algo?..._- bueno si que podía llegar a ser curioso.

-No… pero presiento que hoy puede ser el día en que se lo diga- esperaba que los consejos y advertencias que me decía Yue fueran acertadas…

-_Claro, sabes que igual tiene que contarme después_- dijo riéndose… y es que parecía una viejita chismosa…

-Si si… te dejo Shaoran me esta esperando- Dije… pero después un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de mi por lo que escuche antes de colgar…

-_Siii no hay que hacer esperar a tu amor…_- mientras se reía… regrese a la habitación y me encontré a un Shaoran muy pensativo… no sabia como introducirme en el ambiente… así que recordé la platica pendiente que tenia sobre lo que Madre había dicho.

-Hable con tu madre Shao- vi algo de sorpresa en su rostro… pero solo por un microsegundo porque luego…

-¿Ah si?- dijo como si le hubiera dicho que era sábado me resultaba en ocasiones indescifrable… a veces recurría a Mei para saber que cosa podría pasas por su cabeza… Mei sabe lo nuestro… ella me lo soltó en un descuido… me extraño saber que el le confió algo así… me hizo jurarle que no le diría nada a Shaoran, de que yo sabia que ella sabia "lo nuestro" porque la mataba… pero igual Mei no sabe lo que yo siento por el… Yue me dice que lo he reprimido por tanto tiempo que no me es difícil disimularlo… y me digo a mi misma… _ese es el problema, ¿Y si el tiempo de nosotros paso ya?_

Saliendo de mi ensimismamiento recordé lo que había hablado con Madre... así le decía por el mucho cariño que le tenia… era como una madre para mi…

-Sip, me dijo… o mejor dicho me dio una queja tuya… ¡pero que malo eres con tu madre Shaoran Li!-dije molestándole porque aunque la actitud de Madre era muy infantil, Shaoran no hacia bien en negarse en acompañarlas en una reunión tan importante como lo es el compromiso de Faren… decía que estaría ocupado para esa fecha… o eso fue lo que me dijo Madre cuando me llamo, preguntándome si había algo que no pudiera dejar que el fuera… por cuestiones de amistad le dije… tratando de sacarla del tema… que yo no podría ir porque tenia que presentar exámenes… y que como no lo recordava… pero le prometí que iríamos a visitarlas en cuanto pudiéramos… las extrañaba mucho… eran como mi otra familia…

-A ver y que queja te dieron de mi esta vez? sabes que soy inofensivo Saku-chan- dijo muy inocentemente falso mi querido niño… Bufe porque no le creía ni pío… porque bien sabía que me había dicho Madre. Sus ojos brillaron con diversión… sabia que le encantaba hacerme enojar de vez en cuando.

-Bien sabes que fue lo que le hiciste esta vez, ella te llamo para recordarte asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de Faren y le dices que no puedes ir por mucho trabajo- informé ya que se hacia el ignorante.

-Ambos sabemos que no te gusta estar con ellas Shao- y eso era algo que me molestaba mucho.

-Pero no pierdas la oportunidad de estar con ella ahora que la tienes aun en la tierra- recordé que ellas son prácticamente como mis hermanas… y Ieran mi Madre… que daría yo por al menos haber conocido a la mía… pero por razones que nunca sabré me toco convivir con la mía unos escasos 3 años de mi vida… no tengo muchos recuerdos suyos… mas que como era ella… Hermosa… tengo el mismo color de ojos que ella… lo se por las fotografías que papá conserva.

Así que es molesto… que alguien que tiene la oportunidad de vivir algo que tu no puedes… malgaste su tiempo y desperdicie los momentos maravillosos con un ser tan especial como son tus padres… al final se dan cuentas que no los valoraron… y duelen ¿saben?

-Sabes que me aburro y además voy a estar solo no me regañes por eso, voy a quedar indefenso ante todas esas aves de rapiña Sakura- Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en el hombro, las sensaciones que me causaba su contacto eran inimaginables, me debilitaban, me hacían volar y soñar, desearía que el fuera totalmente mío, a veces me mostraba tan fría con el, y es que para mi y mi corazón era mejor mostrarme indiferente a lo que el hacia, no pude evitar tener un escalofrió cuando sus labios tocaron mi piel… no se si fueran ideas mías, pero el se mostraba tan diferente cuando estábamos juntos. _"Shaoran quédate conmigo siempre"_ compredí el porque de su comportamiento en cuanto asistir a la fiesta de Faren, siempre era acosado por todas las mujeres soltares y hasta las que no lo eran… es tan molesto.

-¿En que piensas?- di un saltito, me tomo por sorpresa que hablara, ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? y me había quedado perdida en las sensaciones que su contacto causaba, no acostumbraba a bajar la guardia, para mi cada distracción era una posibilidades que el se alejara porque se daría cuenta _que lo amaba_; a el solamente le causo diversión pero luego sentí como su aura se puso mas tensa… o el ambiente como quieran llamarlo… así que continúe con mi regaño… tenia que ver la manera de salir de terrenos peligrosos, no le podía decir… -"_solo esta analizando cada una de las sensaciones que me provocan tus besos Shao"- _soy distraída pero no tonta.

-No me pasa nada, o mejor dicho…- recordé que últimamente hacia una serie de cosas que me preocupaban y tenia que saber la razón.

-Si me pasa algo, es mas me preocupa- me sincere y lo vi directo a los ojos, el también me vio directo, era tan fácil la forma en que se enganchaba mi mirada a la suya que perturbaba…_ Concéntrate Sakura… _me recordó mi mente.

-¿Que te ocurre?... Ves luego dices que yo no comparto mis preocupaciones pero eres tu la que no me cuenta nada de lo que ronda por tu cabecita, ahora resultas ser muy impredecible- Soltó Shaoran de pronto… algo que me tomo por sorpresa… porque a el era la única persona que me costaba esconderle algo… no comprendía de que iba su reclamo… se notaba perturbado sabrán solo los Dioses la razón… Aunque creía que seriamente tenía razón… no reaccionaba como siempre… y él no era la primera persona que me lo decía… Creo que si el hubiese estado conmigo en esa temporada tan radical y el comienzo de mi cambio… mi relación con Ryu… el engaño de Ryu… el juego de Ryu… el final del sueño con Ryu… ese fue el final de la dulce Sakura… _como te necesite Shaora_n, pero el estaba teniendo su maestría en el exterior. Así que me toco arreglármelas sola; creo que con el, las cosas si serian diferentes, pero no es su culpa… fue mi decisión y la salida que encontré para recuperarme del golpe.

-No digas eso Shao eres la persona que mas me conoce, aun contando a Tomoyo, sabes que las cosas con ella no están de lujo como antes; pero lo que te iba a decir es que me preocupas, en serio, y no me quedes viendo con esos ojitos de yo no hice nada- le aclare algunas cosas… y era cierto ni Tomoyo me conocía tan bien como el, con el muy poco había cambiado y si lo notaba era porque no quería ser descubierta… note que estaba algo desorientado con mis palabras… seguramente no esperaba el cambio de tema.

-Porque bien sabes que no estas comiendo o durmiendo como debes; me has enviado mensajes al celular a las 2 de la mañana Shaoran- Me molesta el hecho que no cuide su salud, creo que ahora si sabia mas o menos de que iba mi llamado de atención, no podía pasar por alto los comentarios que me había hecho Mei, sobre lo mucho que estaba trabajando y eso lo sabia por las horas en que me llegaban los mensajes, pero igual ella me decía que le preocupaba que no comiera, que el no hacia caso… que quizás si yo le decía algo el cambiaria eso.

-Y se que estas puntual en el trabajo a las 7, sin contar que Meiling me ha dicho que a veces no comes en el almuerzo, se que no puedo estar en todos momentos contigo au…..- Guarde silencio, no podía decirle que si por mi fuera me quedaría todo el día con él como una lapa, seguramente saldría corriendo me dedique mejor a obsérvalo como me había dicho Yue, y algo preocupada porque no me preguntara el que iba a decir… aunque una vez que yo me cerrara con algo que no quería soltar dejaba de insistir.

Se veía perdido en sus pensamientos… mientras yo me preguntaba si había notado lo que me guarde en silencio, las palabras que no dije.

-Dime y ¿Ahora porque no están de lujo las cosas entre Tomoyo y tu?- me dijo de la nada, mientras me abrazaba dándome un beso en la coronilla, no comprendí muy bien el cambio pero al menos estaba salvo, y tendría un tema que me brindaba algo de evidencia para comprobar las palabras y suposiciones de Yue. Pero porque no aprovechar el abrazo y la cercanía que tenia conmigo, lo sentía mas espontaneo, con sus detalles, me sentía también con un abrazo suyo, a veces deseaba verlo todo los días y no solo de vez en cuando, todo para no hacerlo sentir presionado por lo que tenemos, es tan bello _Mi Shaoran_, alto, atlético, fuerte, tierno, unos ojos que te queman o te congelan, depende de su humor… pero su pregunta recordó el porque Tomoyo cada ves estaba mas ausente en mis días, o yo en los de ella… así… que

- … ya sabes los mismos reclamos de siempre, de que ya no salimos o hablamos como antes, que no soy la misma, que siente que ya no cuenta conmigo; sabes que me molesta que me diga eso y mas cuando yo me canse de ser la que hacia todo, todo el tiempo- Tomoyo siempre hacia los mismos reclamos, pero me chocaba que en el momento que yo necesitaba uno de sus tantos consejos… se encontraba muy ocupada con Eriol… sin contar que esa relación en ocasiones me hace sentir enferma, porque me causa algo de nostalgia saber que ellos se tiene el uno al otro, y yo solo lo tengo condicionado, _No te dejes convencer Sakura, eso no es importante ahora_, me recordó mi mente, y reaccione.

-¡por favor!...- di un suspiro tratando de controlarme, no me gustaba que me ocultara cosas referentes a su bienestar.

-No me cambies el tema ¿Si?- Pedí, porque el se estaba haciendo el tonto en cuanto a las razones que deseaba saber, su salud era mucho mas importante, no me gustaría dejar de ser su amiga, solo porque soy también su amante, Quiero ser todo para ti Shaoran… si algo le estaba preocupando me gustaría que siguiera existiendo la confianza que siempre hemos tenido.

-Dime ¿Que tienes y porque estas de esa manera?- se que me veo muy entrometida, pero compréndanme… ¿No harían eso en mi lugar?

-¿Tienes algún problema?- Por los Dioses que quería saber que rayos lo tenia así… el confía en mi, ¿cierto?, lo observe, en serio que parecía que lo que fuera que lo tenia en ese estado… realmente lo confundía y afectaba, no me gustaba verlo de eso modo… atormentado… y ¿Si es que ya decidió que lo nuestro no funciona?... si el ha encontrado alguien mas, por mas que me duela a morir, y quizás hasta me vaya lejos, soy feliz si el es feliz… _que mentirosa, con solo pensarlo y te amargas_… maldita conciencia, pero seria fuerte, y aun sin que el lo sepa me quedaría a su lado para apoyarlo… _Porque te amo_.

-¿Porque no me crees? la verdad no es nada, ya sabes los mismos problemas- dijo en tono despreocupado, _si como no_… ¿Los mismos problemas?... el trabajo?, pero el no se ponía de esa forma por el trabajo… _Me ocultas algo muy importante Shaoran… lo se._

-El estrés del trabajo, ¿que tiene de malo que yo quiera estar contigo? ¿Y compartir más de una noche a la semana? O que quiera saludarte y saber ¿Como estas? Que tiene de malo que se me vaya el tiempo cuando estoy trabajando y se me ocurra enviarte un mensaje o llamarte y desearte buenas noches Sakura?- dijo en un estado estrés-molesto y con esas palabras mi corazón dio una sacudida, mis rodillas temblaron, casi me le lanzo a los brazos, porque eran ideas mías, o el deseaba mi compañía, y pensaba mucho en mi, la verdad nunca había tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad, pero, no… _puede que me encuentre soñando_… cerré los ojos y me acerque, por el regaño me había separado de su abrazo, no podía pensar claramente con tremenda distracción…

Puse mi mano en su rostro, el contacto me hizo sentir algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrada a sentir con el… pero… eso no significa que no me estremece… ternura y dulzura, no siempre puedo contener a darle muestras de afecto de cuanto siento por el… lo observe, sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato, como si estuviera disfrutando de este pequeño pero extraño contacto, sentí el tan conocido calambre en mi pecho… esos que te hacen temblar… _Creo que Yue si tiene razón… pero ¿Porque no me dices nada Shaoran?_

-Sabes que no me molesta que me llames o que me escribas sea la hora que sea, ¿verdad?- le conteste y pregunte… no se que esperaba, porque me miro directo a los ojos, aun con rastros de confusión… _¿Te ocasione el mismo caos que me ocasionas tu?_ La confusión dio paso a la inquietud… y ¿Alivio?... eso si no comprendí

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto de forma tímida, era enternecedor verlo de esa forma… quería colgarme de su cuello, tal como hacia Mei cuando éramos niños… retire mi mano de su cara… no estaba bien… el estaba descuidando su salud y si algo le ocurría… literalmente yo moría… lo oí suspirar… _¿En que piensas tanto Shaoran?_

-Me preocupa tu salud Shaoran- dije preocupada, tengo que hacer algo, si el no esta comiendo bien… lo mejor es hacerle algo de comer… y como el estaba sumido en sus pensamientos…

-¡Ya se!- pensé… mejor dicho… lo dije… porque Shaoran se me quedo viendo con algo de inquietud… y creo que lo asuste… que gracioso… porque actué de manera muy impulsiva, no podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de el... Bah que importa estoy con el… y siempre voy a darle lo mejor de mi…

-Voy a prepararte el desayuno- dije emocionada… solo que no sabia que haría de comer… o que se le antojara, hacia un buen tiempo que no desayunábamos juntos, porque siempre me escapaba alegando algún compromiso de tareas, trabajos, o algo que hacer en el trabajo… me le quede observando tal parece… el no se daba cuenta de ello, se veía ausente antes de interrumpir sus pensamientos lo mire negar con la cabeza… creí que hoy no tendría tiempo, o no tenia hambre… me sentí triste, pero igual esperaba que el me dijera las cosas con palabras y no ponerme a sacar conclusiones aceleradas que solamente complican las cosas.

–Dime ¿que quieres desayunar?- pregunte esperanzada a que la negativa que había observado no fuera lo que yo creía… tenia que salir de la duda… vi en sus ojos un brillo muy especial, algo en lo que antes no había reparado… pero es que compréndanme, cada que lo veo a los ojos, me siento hipnotizada por sus ojos… asi que no siempre podía comprobar con miradas sus acciones, esas que Yue me insistía en que viera.

-Sabes que lo que quieras esta bien para mi- Me dijo sonriendo… ¿les conté como son?... las sonrisas de Shaoran son… al ratos les cuento porque me choca que me pongan a elegir algo tan simple y que si pregunto es porque quiero hacer lo que a el se le antoje no lo que a mi… no pude evitar hacer un puchero para que se diera cuanta que me había molestado su comentario… siii lo se… soy muy infantil… solo a veces.

-Sabes que me molesta cuando me dices cualquier cosa, ¿Por algo te pregunto no?- le reproche, porque no era muy difícil lo que le estaba poniendo a elegir… ni que le dijera si elige la vida o la muerte

-Que te cuesta decidirte y ¡ya! Te lo preparo ¡listooo!- dije aun mas exaltada… es que en serio no me gustaba…. Pero… al final si el no cedía, sabia que lo haría yo, nunca en mi vida pude enojarme realmente con Shaoran Li… aunque a el parece gustarle hacerme rabiar de vez en cuando… y es ahí cuando le digo a Yue… que sus ideas son locuras que el actúa de lo mas normal siempre…

-Ok esta bien ¿Te parce mucho trabajo un desayuno tradicional japonés?- Ok!... creo que me fui de espaldas… Shaoran tenía una perfecta cara de inocencia… ¡_Dioses ayuda!_ ¿Un desayuno tradicional japonés? Pero si eso era eterno y yo ya tenia hambre… luego por eso me dicen que no hago lo que me aconsejan… pero es que tiene que estar bromeando… _No que harías lo que fuera por el?_ en mi interior la vocecilla esa… que me pasaba recordado la realidad, esta vez me había atacado con mis propias frases, me dio un pequeño tic en el ojo, y esta a punto de aceptar cuando Shaoran me interrumpió nuevamente…

-o te parce mejor uno occidental?- eso estaba mucho mejor, sentí como mi tensión se iba…. Casi suspire pero seguro Shaoran se burlaría de mi luego…

-El occidental me parce mas conveniente- le conteste mientras comenzaba a buscar algo que hacer en el refrigerador, me pregunto que le seria mejor comer?... una ensalada de frutas?, Hot Cakes?, emparedados, un desayuno con todo?...

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- me pregunto mi dulce niño… siempre tan atento… pero no lo iba a dejar, estas ocasiones eran las únicas que podía demostrarle cuando lo amaba, si que el sospechara nada… quería cuidarlo… _¿Algún día serás solo mío Shaoran?_

-Nop…. Así estoy bien gracias! Esto es rapidísimo- le respondí, no quería molestarlo, quería atenderlo como si fuera mi esposo… _Sueña dulce Sakura… solo en ahí puede ocurrir_… a pesar de sentir el dolor que ocasiona la realidad le sonreí… y decidí que era mejor preparar algunas frutas y unos hot cakes…

Luego de un rato de preparar la masa de los Hot cakes, y haber cortado las frutas con la mirada de Shaoran sobre mi espalda… me concentre en no hacer ningún desastre… pero aun sentía el agujero en mi pecho… sentí ganas de llorar, pero… el no tiene la culpa de no amarme ¿cierto?... había silencio…

_-_Saku pero no creo que lo que discutiste con Tomoyo sea tan fuerte como para decir que las cosas no están de lujo… algo mas paso y no me lo ocultes ¿quieres?- casi me sobresalte al escucharlo hablar de nuevo… habíamos estado callados solo un momento… pero se sentía extraño… me extraño que recordara ese comentario… cuando ahorita no estábamos hablando de nada por el estilo… y mas porque tenia razón en que le ocultaba cosas… pero lo que realmente ocultaba no se lo podía decir… y dolía.

-Bueno si- dije tratando de encontrar algo que decir sobre lo que había hecho que Tomoyo me reclamara…

-Tienes razón no fue por eso- continúe encontrando una luz… y esa luz se encendió… a darme la oportunidad de observarlo a conciencia con lo que le iba a decir…

-Lo que pasa es que me dijo que como era posible que no me decidiera a darle el si a Yue si el esta perfecto para mi- Invente… porque aunque tenia sus cosas ciertas… no había contestado lo que le dije a Shaoran… bajo la mirada y no pude leerla… ¿Eso era bueno o malo?...

-Y que le dijiste?- Dijo con lo que pude identificar diversión… _Golpe frio al corazón_… sin duda no le importa lo que pase con otros chicos y que estén involucrados conmigo… claro… el nunca cruzaría los limites de nuestro acuerdo…

-Que si- dije despacio, aunque el lo hiciera sin saber…dolía… pero continúe con el plan original… _Masoquista_ me dije.

-Que estaba perfecto- vi algo que llamo mi atención, y es que a pesar que el seguía viendo con una sonrisa ladeada… esta tembló cuando me escucho decir eso… parecía buena señal…

-Que si me gusta y me atrae su poquito, pero que yo no creo en eso del amor y sus cursilerías, que no estoy interesada en nadie, que soltera estoy bien, cero complicaciones en mi vida- dije recordando mi discurso de eterna soltería… que ambos repetíamos cada que nos preguntaban sobre algún "amor"… me deje llevar por las emociones… y lo que dije… tiene doble filo… observe un cambio en su mirada… pero no comento nada mas… aunque en el transcurso lo observe algo triste…

Pasamos el día juntos, tranquilo, hablando de trivialidades, recordando nuestra infancia, estábamos en el parque observando como unos niños jugaban, nos encontrábamos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol de Sakura, me encontraba sentada entre sus piernas y con la cabeza recostada en su pecho... todo se sentía en orden… normalmente nosotros siempre nos veíamos así… cuando estábamos en los descansos de la secundaria... Siempre me senté de la manera que me encontraba ahora… siempre fuimos muy unidos, que cualquiera pensaría que somos mas que amigos… una perfecta pareja de novios… como nos decía Tomoyo y Eriol en la secundaria… incluso la madre de Shaoran y sus hermanas… siempre me han dicho que esperan algún día… nos demos cuenta que somos el uno para el otro… rio cuando me dicen eso.

Mi Padre, daban por hecho que ambos terminaríamos juntos, y nunca me quiso decir que fue lo que hablo con Shaoran cuando regreso de Londres… dijo que algún día me daría cuanta que el me complementa como yo lo complemento a el… _Ojala fue verdad_…

Pero el que estuviéramos sentados de esta forma no significaba nada… era normal… todo esta en perfecta armonía… y me sentía tranquila… _aunque fuera una mentira_… me sentía completa entre sus brazos… lo oí suspirar… ambos llevamos tiempo callados.

-¿Que te ocurre?- pregunte… sentí una sacudida en el corazón al observar el brillo de sus ojos… y un silencio que estaba segura me gritaba mas de mil verdades… pero no podía escuchar… lo vi tratar de decir algo… y su mirada torno a melancólica

-Nada… solo estaba pensando en lo que dijo mi madre- me respondió… vi como por un segundo su ceño se fruncía contrariado… como cuando tenia sus disputas internas… esas que rara vez me contara… pero que pasaba ahora con madre?... ¿Era por lo de la fiesta?

-¿Que te dijo?- pregunte y vi como continuaba su discusión interna… una palpitación fuerte de mi corazón… de esas que sientes que te llevan el oxigeno…

_-_Sabes… sigue… insistiendo… sobre que debería sentar cabeza- dijo con ¿tristeza?... y mi corazón se oprimió… ¿Eso que significaba?... acaso ¿Ya había alguien para ese puesto?... noo madre ya me lo hubiera comentado… Pero yo no aprobaría a nadie… _porque lo quiero solo para mi_… porque no quiero perderlo nunca… moriría si supiera que el tiene dueña… y no soy yo…

-mmmm…- dije tratando de calmar todos los sentimientos que tenia

-Ya veo…- continúe sintiéndome mas controlada

y tu… que piensas- pregunte engañándome a estar preparada para lo que fuera… pero jamás para lo que se me vino encima… y es que de repente tenia los labios de Shaoran en los míos… abrí los ojos con sorpresa… pero el seguía con los suyos cerrados… nunca me había besado de la manera que lo hacia… y pensé lo peor… porque sentía como si en su beso había dolor, tristeza un beso ansioso… un beso exquisito… un beso tan necesitado…sentí como una lagrima rodo por el rabillo de mis ojos… el nunca me había besado así… se estaba despidiendo de mi acaso?... _Quédate conmigo nunca me abandones_… quise gritarle, pero su beso parecía mas una suplica… un beso dulce, cálido, potente… electrizante.

Luego de unos momentos le dejo el beso… y quise reclamar… porque me encantaban sus beso… aunque me desconcertaban tantas emociones… quería verlo a los ojos… y leer en ellos la razón del beso… cuando se suponía que no habían demostraciones de este tipo en publico… junto su frente a la mía… aun con sus ojos cerrados… coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla… lo vi apretar sus ojos… si… era definitivo… Ya había encontrado a la persona mas importante para el…. Sentí como los pedazos de mi corazón que solo eran sostenidos por el… caían uno a uno… haciéndose polvo… _¿que hare si te vas?_

No encontraba otra explicación para un beso de tal magnitud, con esto estaba segura que el no me amaba… que seguía viéndome como su amiga eterna de siempre… suspire.. y oculte toda emoción, si iba a terminar lo nuestro no me mostraría frágil, es mas le haría todo mas fácil… aunque deseara estar llorando…

Me retiro de su cercanía notando mi cambio de expresión, y mil preguntas en su mirada… de la forma como estábamos ya no había ningún rastro de romance entre los dos…

-Ya tienes a alguien en mente- pregunte distraída e indiferente… hice acopio a toda mi fuerza para seguir frente a el… mientras se debatía si decirme o no.

-Si lo que te preocupa es lo que hay entre nosotros- le dije tratando de decir lo mas normal posible que no había problema en terminar lo nuestro y seguir cada quien su camino… que eso habíamos acordado…

-Sabes que no es problema…- _Puedo casarme contigo_… que estupideces estoy pensando… el ya tiene alguien mas… calle de repente y fruncí el ceño… tenia que ser fuerte… y el nudo en mi garganta no me iba a dejar hablar de pronto.

-Me quiero casar contigo- lo oí un susurro… y me sorprendo… porque eso significa que el ¿si me ama?... me sentí feliz y dichosa… creo que me sonrojé un poco… no lo se… estaba lista para contestar… cuando me interrumpió su mano en mi cabello y la risa burlona… eso solo podía significar una cosa… que estaba jugando… que lo que había dicho era para molestarme… y no me pude sentir mas idiota… y me sentí como la espuma de un refresco… así como sube… baja… _ilusa el nunca te propondría algo así_…. Sentí nuevamente la prensión en mi pecho pero me mantuve fuerte

-Ya sabes que es broma, no creo que alguna vez alguien logre convencerme de tal suicidio, seremos eternos solteros ¿te parece?- volvió a hablar pero yo me encontraba ausente… y con el dolor agudo de un rechazo gratis…. Por una felicidad imaginaria y absurda que había construido con sus cuatro palabras… se me escapo un suspiro de dolor… pero recordé que tenía que ser fuerte… que no iba a demostrar cuando me había afectado su "broma"

-No seas tonto Shaoran Li- le dije dándole un golpe en el pecho

-Me asustaste- bromee… debería haber sido un payaso o una actriz…

-Sabes que las peticiones tan a la ligera me aterran- proseguí con mi papel de "no me importa nadie en el plano romántico" aunque muriera lentamente por el

-Promete que… siempre estaremos juntos- le dije al final… y quise golpearme por ser tan rogona… que pretendía… ¿Que estuviéramos juntos siempre? Me tomo de la barbilla regalándome un beso corto, dulce y tibio… que en parte como dañaban, sanaban mi dolor… _eres tan patética… _sus ojos cambiaron y pude notar una casi sonrisa que si no conociera de sobra sus rasgos… no lo notaria…

-Lo prometo… sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí… ya sabes…- en serio estaría para mi ¿siempre?

-Promete tu… que siempre serás mía- me dijo con un tono que me dolió… pero sus palabras me gustaron… _Shaoran no era capaz de jugar conmigo _me recordé… el no es un sujeto vil… reí por ser tan estúpida… y dejarme envolver en un juego que me mataría seguramente el alma. Le di un beso mas… tenía que despejar mi mente.

-Claro, hasta que uno de los dos muera- le dije con tono de burla… pero jamás había hablado tan enserio… estaría con el hasta cuando ya no respirara… o el dejara de hacerlo

_Te amo_-Te quiero Shaoran- dije para liberar el ambiente... y sentí nuevamente sus posesivos brazos rodearme como si quisiera fundirme a él… esos que lograban confundirme… e ilusionarme.

_-_También te quiero- me dijo al oído… y me recorrió un escalofrió… se sentía tan bien… como si fuera correspondida… el atribuyo que había sido por el clima frio… no me quería ir… pero tampoco quería que pescara una gripa por mi culpa… no podía decir que había sido el mejor porque no era así… pero no quería que mi día con el terminara… nos quedamos hasta que las ultimas luces anaranjadas y rosadas del atardecer se convirtieran en azules y moradas, así que decidimos volver al apartamento, y yo ya no sabia que esperar de todo esto… porque en ningún momento había notado nada de lo que me había mencionado Yue… aun así… iba a estar a su lado hasta que el me dijera lo contrario… pero mientras ese día llegara… tenia que estar preparada… y comenzaría desde hoy.

Aunque muriera amándolo… y estaba segura que siempre lo amaría… solo que no éramos uno el complemento del otro… como había pensado.

Mi mejor decisión… al final fue guardarme lo que siento por el…

* * *

**N/A: holap... bueno para aquellas personas que pidieron saber que ocurria con Sakura... aquie esta todo desde su perspectiva... espero que les haya gustado... y sino ps... igual haganmelo saber... pero gracias infinitas por tomar su tiempo y leerlo... la verdad espero que no piensen mal de ella... muchas veces somos correspondidos pero muchas cosas o actitudeas hacen que confirmemos todo lo contrario... hasta que alguno de ellos decida tirarse de la torre... no sabra si volará... o se estrellara sin remedio... bueno ya me despido... sus opiniones no estarias mal n.n'**


End file.
